Puzzle of Life
by MissGlace
Summary: "Please remember ..." kata-kata itu terus-menerus terngiang dalam telinga Hyemi, hingga akhirnya seseorang membukakan matanya untuk melihat suatu kebenaran yang telah lama disembunyikan oleh suaminya, Lee Donghae.


**Puzzle of Life—Prologue**

Matahari telah tenggelam di ufuk barat, jangkrik dan segala binatang malam lainnya mulai bersuara, namun gadis itu tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia masih saja duduk di tepian danau. Tidak mempedulikan udara yang semakin membeku, dan juga tidak mau peduli lagi dengan besarnya kemungkinan jika kesehatannya akan memburuk.

Gadis itu masih betah menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya kasar. Ia masih betah dengan kesendirian sekaligus kesunyian di tepi danau itu. Damai, sunyi, dan sendirian, ketiga alasan itulah yang menjadi sebuah alasan kuat untuk ia betah duduk berlama-lama di tepian danau tersebut.

Sesekali gadis itu mencelupkan kakinya pada air danau, merasakan sensasi dingin membekukan dari air danau. Suara beriak air terdengar indah di telinganya ketika kedua tangannya mengobok kasar air danau tanpa peduli apakah pakaiannya basah atau tidak. Ia tertawa lepas. Segala jenis pikiran dan beban di pundaknya seolah-olah menguap, tergantikan oleh letupan semangat baru di dadanya yang membuat senyum manis itu selalu terlukis indah di wajahnya, membuat garis wajah ketenangan mulai tergambar sedikit demi-sedikit di wajahnya. Ia bahagia, lepas, tentram, dan damai. Sensasinya bahkan lebih 'indah' dari mabuk karena menghabiskan lima botol anggur.

Semakin lama, gadis itu semakin tenggelam dalam kesendiriannya. Ia semakin tidak peduli dengan udara, dan juga kesehatannya, seakan-akan ia hanyalah sebuah boneka _Barbie_ hidup yang tidak perlu memerhatikan kesehatannya. Tidak ada setitikpun rasa bosan atau lelah yang menghampirinya.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap bulan yang kini berada di depan matanya. Indah, ia berbisik dalam hati seraya tangannya menggapai-gapai sinar rembulan yang kini menyinari wajahnya lembut.

Namun tiba-tiba kesunyian dan kesendirian gadis itu terganggu. Ia merasa kesal dan langsung mengatupkan bibirnya, lipatan keningnya semakin dalam, kedua tangan dan kakinya mendadak berhenti mengobok air danau ketika melihat ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya selain sinar rembulan tersebut ; sesuatu yang bergerak hingga menimbulkan suara berisik di antara semak-semak. Ia menarik kedua kakinya dari air danau, memakai sandal merah mudanya, lalu mulai berjalan mendekati semak-semak secara hati-hati, mencoba agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

Suara gemerisik semak-semak terdengar di telinga gadis itu ketika tangannya menggapai semak-semak yang tadi mencurigakan itu. Lipatan di keningnya semakin dalam. Tidak ada apapun, selain mata tajamnya yang secara tidak sengaja menangkap secarik kertas merah muda berbentuk hati di antara semak-semak itu. Alisnya terangkat, dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, pertanda ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"_ Can you listen to my words, don't say anything yet_…"

Gadis itu menggaruk bagian belakang tengkuknya yang tentu saja tidak gatal. Sedikit bingung, sekaligus marah. Bingung dengan kertas-merah-muda-bodoh-yang-dibuat-entah-oleh-siapa, marah karena hati kecilnya tidak berhenti bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari tulisan-bodoh ini. Ia kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya ketika secara tidak sengaja matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang serupa.

" _Actually I'm so insecure without you how do I live each day?_…"

Gadis itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda jika ia mulai bosan sekaligus kesal dengan semua kalimat-kalimat-bodoh tersebut.

" _I know you haven't ended yet,_…"

Hati gadis itu memaki-maki tak jelas seraya memasukan kertas-merah-muda-bodoh itu pada saku blazernya, lalu mulai berjalan lagi, menerobos semak-semak yang menghalangi jalannya.

" _But don't cry over the empty space that I left _…"

Gadis itu kembali mengangkat kedua alisnya, mengeluarkan keempat kertas-merah-muda-bodoh itu dari saku blazer, lalu menyusunnya di atas telapak tangan. Ia membaca ulang kata-kata-bodoh pada permukaan keempat kertas-merah-muda-bodoh itu dengan seksama. Otaknya memproses kata-kata-bodoh-pada-kertas-merah-muda-bodoh dengan sangat lamban, dan ia sangat kesal akan hal itu. Sebelah otaknya merasa familiar dengan tulisan-bodoh-pada-kertas-merah-muda-bodoh, sementara sebelahnya lagi masih tetap memproses, membongkar segala memori yang tersimpan di tempurung belakang kepalanya.

Gadis itu menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba mengontrol emosinya yang mulai naik ke ubun-ubun saking kesalnya pada otak bodohnya yang sangat lamban memproses tulisan-bodoh-pada-kertas-merah-muda-bodoh. Sekarang juga ia merasa seperti _déjà vu_, dan juga … bodoh.

"_My heart only has you, your heart only has me _…"

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Suara lembut-yang-entah-milik-siapa telah menarik perhatiannya, namun keningnya berkerut ketika tidak mendapati apapun di sana. Ia mulai merinding, takut sesuatu akan terjadi padanya.

"_Similar sentiments, the proof of our love _…"

Gadis itu lagi-lagi menoleh, kembali tertarik pada suara lembut yang seakan ditujukan padanya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, namun tiba-tiba keningnya berkerut dan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kemungkinan buruk itu semakin menghantuinya karena ia baru menyadari sesuatu ; lapangan basket. Sejak kapan aku ada di sini? tanya hati kecilnya, sementara otaknya mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah ialakukan tadi. Ia merasa heran sekaligus bingung karena baru tahu kalau ada jalan yang menyambungkan antara lapangan basket dan danau'nya'. Hal ini membuatnya menyadari hal yang lain ; seseorang—atau mungkin banyak orang—yang telah mengetahui tempat ia biasa mendapatkan udara yang 'sesungguhnya'.

"_The same sky, different place _…"

Gadis itu menoleh lagi, lalu mendengus kecewa ketika tidak mendapati apa-apa di arah yang dilihatnya. Kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, merasa penasaran dengan maksud orang untuk mengerjainya.

"_We're separated for now, for this instant, something to never forget _…"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu terdiam, merasa _déjà vu_ lagi. Apakah ini lirik lagu? tanya batinnya yang mulai penasaran dengan apa yang tengah didengarkannya sekarang. Ia kembali memasang telinganya baik-baik, seakan jika ia melepaskan pendengarannya suara itu akan menghilang tanpa jejak.

"_Please remember _…"

Suara gadis itu tercekat, napasnya terasa sesak, dan oksigen yang biasa dihirupnya dengan bebas secara tiba-tiba lenyap ketika mendengar lanjutan dari suara lembut-yang-entah-milik-siapa.

"_I will remember the love you gave me _…"

Jantung gadis berdegup kencang, dan secara tiba-tiba ada gejolak-perasaan-aneh-yang-tidak-bisa-diungkapkan-oleh-kata-kata mulai menghampirinya.

"_No one can take over you _…"

Gadis itu kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, berniat untuk menahan gejolak rasa-yang-tidak-dapat-diungkapkan-oleh-kata-kata di dadanya yang semakin menggila.

"_That only love, I will keep in the bottom of my heart …_"

Gadis itu berjengit, ketika secara tiba-tiba semuanya gelap, dan berubah sunyi. Ia bisa merasakan napasnya memburu, entah karena takut atau karena ingin menangis. Ia meremas-remas kedua telapak tangannya hingga terasa perih, namun ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Berulang ia berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikiran serta menenangkan batinnya yang kini mulai bawel menanyakan suatu hal yang tidak dapat dimengerti ; alasan kegelapan dan kesunyian yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"_Making you wait so long, I'm sorry _…" suara itu terdengar berbarengan dengan sebuah lampu yang tiba-tiba menyorot tubuh ramping gadis itu. Ia merasa kaget dengan lampu yang menyorotnya itu, dan ia jadi merasa seperti sedang berada di sebuah pertunjukan seni musik teater atau pertunjukan _ballerina_ yang sangat iaimpikan dari kecil, namun sayangnya, ini bukan pertunjukan seni musik teater ataupun pertunjukan _ballerina_, namun sebuah acara-yang-tidak-iaketahui-apa-nama-maksud-dan-juga-tujuannya atau mungkin sebuah acara untuk mempermainkannya di hari ulangtahunnya yang ke-19.

Tunggu dulu … gadis itu baru menyadari suatu hal ; ulangtahunnya yang ke-19. Hatinya tertawa karena kebodohannya yang baru saja mengingat bahwa hari ini ia berulangtahun yang ke-19, dan ia mulai yakin jika teman-teman sekampusnya sedang membuat sebuah 'kejutan kecil' untuk merayakan hari yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu dari sebulan yang lalu.

"_In my life only you are most special _…"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, kemudian menguceknya keras-keras, mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya yang mungkin telah rabun. Penglihatannya mungkin sudah merabun, karena mana mungkin ia dapat melihat seorang pria-tengil-yang-bernotabene-rivalnya ini berada di depannya, dengan lampu yang juga menyorot tubuh atletis pria-tengil itu dengan sempurna.

"_My heart only has you, your heart only has me _…"

Oh tidak, mungkin … pasti sekarang aku sedang bermimpi, elaknya dalam hati seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, karena tidak mungkin pria-tengil itu berada di depannya dengan mikropon di genggaman tangan kirinya dan juga suara gesekan bow biola yang mengiringinya bernyanyi. Tunggu dulu, .. bernyanyi? Pria-tengil itu bernyanyi? Oh, Tuhan … Tampar aku, mana mungkin dia bisa bernyayi dengan suaranya yang pas-pasan itu …, jeritnya dalam hati dengan ekspresi bodoh terpasang di wajahnya.

"_Similar sentiments, the proof of our love _…"

Mata gadis itu mendadak membelalak ketika pria-tengil itu berjalan mendekatinya, tentu saja ia masih menyanyi dengan suaranya yang pas-pasan dan lampu yang tetap menyorotnya kemana pun ia melangkah.

"_The same sky, different place _…"

Pria-tengil itu meraih tangannya, dan menggenggamnya lembut dengan tangannya yang bebas ketika telah berhadap-hadapan dengan gadis itu. Sementara gadis itu berdiri tepaku menatap makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna tepat di depan matanya ini, dan ia membiarkan pria-tengil itu menggenggam lembut tangannya sambil memberi sebuah tekanan pada tatapannya, dan itu membuatnya terhanyut dalam situasi.

"_We're separated for now, for this instant, something to never forget _…"

Pria-tengil itu berlutut, seraya menarik tangan gadis itu yang sedang digenggamnya. Ia lagi-lagi menatap gadis itu tepat pada manik matanya, penuh tekanan dan penuntutan. Ia meletakan mikropon yang sedari-tadi digenggam pada tangannya yang lain, kemudian meraih 'sesuatu' di dalam kantong celana jeansnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu begitu menyadari sebuah kotak beludru hitam yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam saku jeansnya.

"Apa yang kamu keluarkan?" tanya gadis itu singkat, namun matanya tampak berbinar menatap 'sesuatu' yang telah dikeluarkan oleh si pria-tengil. Pria-tengil itu tersenyum misterius, membuka kotak beludru hitam yang iabawa, lalu tersenyum puas dengan ekspresi kaget yang ditunjukan gadis itu karenanya.

"Kamu … melamarku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh," Pria-tengil itu mendesis seraya bangkit, kemudian mengecup singkat dahi gadis itu, "-pertanyaan bodohmu aku jadikan sebagai jawaban dari perlakuanku barusan, _arrachi_?" gadis itu terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka setengah, membuatnya menjadi tampak gadis paling bodoh di dunia.

"_Please remember _…" pria itu menggenggam sebelah tangan gadisnya dengan sangat erat, seolah gadis itu akan pergi jika ia melepaskannnya, lalu dengan berat hati melepasnya sementara untuk memasangkan cincin pada jari manis gadisnya, sementara gadisnya itu masih dalam perasaan yang sulit digambarkan ; di antara terkejut, dan malu, karena apa yang telah terjadi padanya hari ini dan terlalu banyak kejutan di dalamnya, sehingga kepalanya serasa akan meledak, namun dari semua kejutan yang iadapatkan hari ini, cincin dan juga momen inilah yang paling iasukai, yang menjadi favoritnya sepanjang masa.

"_Actually you understand right_? _Without you i can't live, without me you can't live._ _An almost torn heart, take a deep breath_._ Who said that hurt will slowly heal is empty words_. _Saranghae_ … _Please remember_, _Darl _…" bisik pria-tengil itu tepat pada telinga gadisnya, kemudian merengkuh gadisnya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

~.~


End file.
